Laptop computers have grown in popularity and usage across the world because of their portability and growing computing power and speed. However, some major shortcomings remain, some of which are addressed by aspects of this invention. One of those major shortcomings is the limited ability of a user to multitask on a conventional laptop. Even through the modern CPUs, chipsets and busses are already amply able in many cases to provide computational power sufficient to support multitasking by the user, in many instances, traditional hardware form factors and software architecture makes the simultaneous performance of multiple tasks difficult or cumbersome.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a typical prior art laptop computer 10. This configuration, commonly referred to as a clamshell configuration, includes base unit 12, which is rotatable connected to display unit 11 through hinges 15 and 16. The base unit 12 includes a keyboard 14, touch buttons 17 and 18 and a touchpad 19. The touchpad and the touch buttons are needed when the user does not have a mouse handy, for instance during travel. The display unit 11 includes a display panel 13, typically an LCD panel.
A common challenge for many computer users is the need to see more than one document or image at the same time. For instance, when working on a document, the need often comes up to compare with another document. However, splitting the screen to display the two documents side by side on conventional display panel 13 typically makes the documents so small that they are difficult to read. Another possibility is to print one of the documents and hold it close to the screen. However, a printer is not always available. Printing documents for comparison purposes can also be a costly and wasteful process. Another solution is to close or minimize one document being compared, and open a second document, and then switching back and forth between the two documents being compared. For many users, that process can be time-consuming, ineffective, tiring and failure-prone.
With the increasing use of the Internet, the need for consulting multiple sources of information on a computer has increased dramatically. For instance, while working on one document, the need will often arise to search for some information online and then incorporate it into the document. Users also have a need to frequently check for emails without necessarily closing the job they are working on.
FIG. 3 shows a prior art solution that attempts to at least partly address the above-described issues. An external monitor 20 with display panel 22 is connected via a video cable 21 to portable computer 10. The external monitor 20 acts as a slave screen, with the computer's display panel 13 becoming a master screen. Objects from the master screen can be dragged with the mouse over to the slave screen. This arrangement of FIG. 3 can provide significant productivity advantages for many tasks. However, the arrangement of FIG. 3 also presents significant compromises. It is not a portable solution. Also, this solution can be costly and require significant amounts of physical desk space.
Attempts have been made to provide a second screen on a portable computer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,330, issued to Finke-Anlauff, discloses a folding terminal (cell phone, PDA, laptop, or similar) where the base is equipped with a second screen. The main screen can be rotated until it is substantially parallel to the secondary screen, with the two screens effectively forming a larger aggregate screen in the same plane. Sliders attached to the sides make it possible to keep the device in this flat configuration while working. In a separate embodiment, this device can also used in a regular clamshell laptop configuration, but with two screens. However, while the '330 patent provides additional screen area, the formation of a single coplanar screen when sliders lock the device into a flat configuration may be objectionable to some users due to the visual gap between first and second display panels, and challenges in placing the device in a comfortable and stable working position. Additionally, the keyboard still occupies as significant portion of the bottom screen, limiting its usefulness. The viewing angle of the bottom screen during regular use may present challenges with user visibility.
Another portable computer with dual display panels is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,776, issued to Park, which discloses a hinge mechanism and a computer wherein the special hinge can be used to position the two screens parallel to each other in approximately the same plane, forming a larger aggregate screen. This invention presents some of the same compromises as the Finke-Anlauff patent, such as the parting line between the two screens and the impracticality to handle such a large and unwieldy aggregate screen. In addition, Park does not provide a physical keyboard, instead relying entirely on touch screen input, which can be undesirable for many users of laptop computers. Many laptops users desire a comfortable physical keyboard, with tactile feedback, that lets them enter text and data at the normal speed and reliability of a typical laptop keyboard. Also, embodiments illustrated in the Park patent may also present obstacles with achieving a proper viewing angle of the base screen.
Therefore the need for a practical solution that facilitates multitasking by users on a laptop computer still persists.